


Fixation

by Brittsis



Series: Just A Myth One-Shots [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittsis/pseuds/Brittsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaeed Massani hasn't gotten enough of Alex Shepard and shows up randomly. This time she finds him in her cabin waiting for her. <br/>Just A Myth One-Shot. Mass Effect 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Another look at who Alex was before the final battle.  
> Taking any prompts. Just message me here or on my tumblr.  
> http://brittsis.tumblr.com/

An entire day spent running around the Citadel. She’d had believed it wasted if it wasn’t for the allies she gained. The volus bombing fleet, the last remnants of the batarian fleet, assistance from the hanar and drell forces and Aria’s support would go to great lengths toward the war effort. Only problem is that she felt dirty.

Alex didn’t support illegal activity until recently. What was one turian’s death compared to an entire galaxy? What did it matter if she let a mad woman loose if an entire mercenary gang joined their side? Aria could control them but it still ate at her. Little by little the war was chipping away at her until she could barely hold it together. The alcohol helped. All she had to do was mention her name and people practically forced the stuff on to her. This time was no different.

Aria had bought her a bottle as thanks. Alex didn’t even use the glass in her rush to drink the whiskey. Then word spread and the entire club was buying her drinks. The implants would kick in, they always did, but for a moment she could out drink them.

Happily drunk, she staggered back to her ship and into her quarters. Somehow she had managed not to fall on her face as the room spun around her. She stripped her shirt off and sat on her bed. It wasn’t until she heard a chuckle that Alex realized she wasn’t alone.

“Hey sweat heart.” Zaeed grinned at her. He lounged on her sofa, one of her whiskey bottle open and a glass in his hand. His other hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking himself lazily.

Alex narrowed her eyes, “What are doing?”

He shrugged, “I got tired of waiting for you.”

“Zaeed…”

“You knew damn well I would show up here.”

Alex pushed off the bed and snatched the bottle from the table. He was right and it was for that reason she stayed out. He had an uncanny ability of showing up, hard and willing. It was chance encounters that left both satisfied for a while. It was a relationship that worked for both of them but she was beginning to worry. Zaeed started saying things like need and compulsion. It spoke too close to commitment.

She took a swallow from the bottle and went to him, straddling his waist. “Who let you in?”

“Garrus,” Zaeed answered and brought her hand to his dick.

Alex circled her hand around his length and started jerking him off. “Why would he do that?”

He shrugged and pulled her in for a kiss. It was long, slow, and had her grinding against him. Her hand let him go as she stood to remove her pants. Zaeed sat back and sipped his drink as she hurried to undress.

“Take your time sweetheart.” Zaeed chuckled.

Alex shook her head, “Will Garrus be joining us?”

He growled, “I did that once Alex, played out your little fantasy. Never again.”

Alex pouted and re-straddled him. She eased onto him and groaned as he stretched her. “Why… not?”

Zaeed set his glass aside as he thrust into her, “Not into aliens. Gender doesn’t bother me but….” He groaned and squeezed his eyes tight, forgetting what he was saying. “Goddamn it. It’s been too long.”

Alex chuckled and hurried her pace. She put his hand to her breast and grinned when he pinched her nipple. He didn’t enjoy the kinks, turned off by the idea of hurting her, but he did this much. “Did you miss me?”

“Damn right I did.” He kissed her throat, “There’s been no one else.”

She stilled and tried to pull away. Zaeed cursed and held her close. He flipped them, laying her down on the sofa and pinning her with his weight. He resumed the thrusts and had her gasping as he bit her breast. “I’ve got a need for you woman. A hunger I can’t rid myself of.”

“Zaeed…”

“No,” He stopped her with a hard thrust. “I know how you feel. I know that you fuck others. All I care is that you’re here, right here when I want you.”

“No promises.”

He smiled at her and caressed her lips with his own. They didn’t speak again, turning their emotions into movements. Alex tried to hurry him but each time he’d kiss her senseless until she became pliant under his hands. He brought her up gently, intoxicating her with his touch. With him it wasn’t an explosion. Instead it was a slow release of tension.

Alex melted and held him close as she came. Zaeed was always right behind, his control slipping as she gripped him. He turned them so that she lay on his chest. She looked up at him, “Zaeed…”

He grunted and shook his head, “Be silent woman. We’ll go again in a minute.”

“Massani…”

He silenced her with a kiss then tucked her head back under his chin. “Later. Sleep now, you look like shit.”


End file.
